


[Podfic] From Dark and Stormy Skies

by amazuppai (catalysticskies)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/amazuppai
Summary: There is something scarred into the flesh of his chest, burned into the skin; a mark of power, he recognises, but he doesn't know where from. It is tender to the touch in a way that is not particularly painful, and he wonders where it came from, how recent it is. He files this away in his rapidly growing list of things he does not yet understand.





	[Podfic] From Dark and Stormy Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Dark and Stormy Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288068) by [catalysticskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/catalysticskies). 



Chapter length: 34:56

Alternatively, you can download the mp3 file from MediaFire [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hp8xn4e76bajggx/From+Dark+and+Stormy+Skies+-+catalysticskies.mp3).


End file.
